kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Numbuhthreefan
Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Godzilla101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:50, 14 June 2009 The Numbuh 3 Fan Club Members #(User:Numbuh3) Leader #--User:Godzilla101 Second in Command #--User:IzzyIsMyRoleModel Messages Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really a fan of Ed, Edd, n Eddy(anymore). But again, thanks anyway!--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 18:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you want to answer my pole?--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 04:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I don't want to join the Stoked wiki, but I'm glad that you like my fake userbox for the Numbuh 3 fan club :)--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 05:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, I'd love that. Thank You, Numbuh 3. --User:Godzilla101. Sure I'll use the new userbox! just put it on my page!--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 20:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 01:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, please vote on the election polls in my user page. I'm asking please politely. ----User: Godzilla101. Hi, just wanted to let you know that uploaded some really cute pics of Numbuh 3 from Op. H.O.M.E. ^.^ Numbuh 3.14 00:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Kay, took me a bit to find it, but the pics from UNCOOL are up ^.^ Let me know if you need others Numbuh 3.14 23:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Done, I went a bit overboard with this one, I love KASTLE and Sandy/Mushi ^.^ Numbuh 3.14 01:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have that one, and I'm a little busy capping a few other episodes, so I'll get back to you later, kay? Numbuh 3.14 02:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I already answered the ones on your userpage, I'm pretty sure. I just answered the poll on here though. Fairly 01:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The Election (This is a Numbuh 3 picture election. Please answer the following poll.) Image:3Nurse3.PNG|1 Image:IMG_0369.png|2 Image:Ok.PNG|3 Image:Whatanairhead.PNG|4 Image:IMG_0386.png|5 Image:1Nurse3.PNG|6 Which picture do you think is the best one? Picture 1 Picture 2 Picture 3 Picture 4 Picture 5 Picture 6 Numbuh 3 Page Sure. As long as the picture of her in the nude doesn't make it back up there. Also, I fixed the Operative template just in time. So if you wanna use that, that'd be awesome. Fairly 05:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! I was wondering if you have any idea how many people are regularly updating this wiki at the moment. Any estimates? Please respond back on my talk page. Fairly 04:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Reply There is a "Numbuh 3" action figure??!! I never knew Kids Next Door had action-figure merchandise! All the pictures on your user page look great, even better than mine. I gave a poll vote of 10 out of 10 for the pictures. And I believe 30 users edit this wiki. Some are vandalists, that's accurate for sure. I kind of appreciate my title of "Second-In-Command". TDI I don't really watch it. Only reason I watched KND was because that was back when I watched cartoons on a regular basis lol. Thanks for asking, anyway. (: Fairly 00:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I watched Total Drama Action or Island before. They change the words "Action" and "Island", so I'm confused. I like this episode where this girl lost in a Marshmallow Sssllllloooooowww Motion Boxing Match, because she ate a marshmallow out of the wimpy boy opponent, and because the wimpy boy opponent was perfect at sssslllooooowwwww motion. But I'm afraid I can't join. Sorry. --Godzilla101 Edit Count Page Not exactly sure what you mean. Do you mind clarifying? (: Fairly 01:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh. I think you mean a template. Sort of like that little thing you have for the Numbuh 3 club? Hm. I'm fairly new to this whole wiki thing. However, I can look into it a bit. I'm looking to see if there are any magic words for a user's individual edits. Fairly 01:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello Numbuh 3 i just wanted to ask i do watch TDI and TDA , i do want to also go to that TDI and TDA thing you were taking,also sometime i have problems doing my messages .